Let It Out
by Musings of a Shaken Mind
Summary: Sometimes, we all just need to let it out... OneShot. WxD. SongFic to Starrfadu's Let It Out. 2x04


**(Just a OneShot songfic, to practise for the next 'big' story. And no, I won't kill Will off in this one...)**

_**Let It Out, by Starrfadu**_

_**A Will and Djaq story.**_

Will sat on the ground, staring up at the sheer rock face. When the light was right, it showed the face of his father, a loss that he regretted very much, and still blamed himself for.

The forest was cooler now, and he shivered slightly. Evening approached. Even though he knew many parts of the forest like the back of his hand, he wouldn't want to be left here after dark, miles from the camp.

But he couldn't bring himself to move.

He was numb. His muscles ached from disuse. He had been here for hours.

He was certain that he was alone, but that was how he preferred it. Especially since his father had died.

But he knew he had to stay calm. Luke was still in the camp. He had to be strong for Luke... His younger brother needed someone who he could rely on unconditionally, and Will had always been that person. Even after their mother had died, when their father had lived, Luke had relied on Will.

He couldn't lose himself in the whirlpool of emotions that threatened to engulf him. Not yet, anyway.

A movement from behind startled him; he had assumed that he was alone. He grasped his axe sharply, but relaxed as small, tanned arms wrapped themselves around him from behind.

"Djaq..."

He didn't finish, but he did not have to. It was as if every part of her knew exactly what he needed to say. She understood-- she always did. All of a sudden, the walls that he maintained around his emotions and heart crumbled.

She felled them. He could never be anyone but himself around her. She saw through the emotionless mask he held before him. Through his eyes, he supposed. The mask did not reach his eyes.

_Do you want to lay your head on my shoulder?_

_I don't mind if you cry..._

Djaq held him tightly against her. Given the choice, she would have stayed here forever. She felt his form begin to shake violently, racked by the sobs that he could finally release from within him. She understood his pain. She had lost her own family.

_Sometimes, we all just need to let it out..._

A tear fell, splashing on the ground. It mingled wit the leaves, forever lost to nature. Another followed it, and another.

Djaq cried, too. She cried for Dan Scarlett, for Will's loss. And she cried for her own losses-- her brother and father, what seemed like years ago. She missed them so much...

_Just let your tears run down my arms, _

_So I can keep them in a blue jar._

The saracen healer shifted around to face him. Both their faces red and blotchy.

Will thought she had never looked so beautiful.

"You don't have to face this alone, Will... I'm here."

He nodded, seemingly impassive. But he knew that she meant every word, and he was thankful.

"He was a good man..."

"Yes..."

_We'll drink them later, so just let it out..._

"Come on..."

She stood, after a long time. She reached out a hand to him, and he stood slowly, grasping her hand tightly. His muscles cramped, but he embraced the pain. He needed to feel pain, just now.

He didn't let go of her hand.

_Let's take a walk, just to clear our heads_

"Come on, Will... we shouldn't stay here. You'll catch your death..."

And so, they walked. They walked for an indeterminable amount of time.

_I don't mind that you're holding my hand_

They stopped, and Djaq gazed down at their intertwined fingers. Milky white and chocolate, mixed up in a tangle that just felt so... right. The colours twisted and turned, mesmerisingly beautiful.

_You say you love me, so just let it out._

Djaq loved Will.

Will loved Djaq.

Neither would admit it, but it was so obvious to everyone but themselves.

In truth, the idea scared them. Falling in love was the last thing either of them wanted. At least just now. The forest was no place to get married, or raise a family.

Both knew that falling in love was irresponsible and impractical. Hadn't Robin and Marian proved that to them, many times over?

And yet, as Will's expressive, beautiful green eyes gazed into her own, Djaq knew that she could lose herself forever in his eyes. He pulled her close.

When he held her, like he was now, she felt at peace. Complete. She fitted perfectly into his arm, her head resting on his chest, which rose and fell as he breathed deeply. Her hand rested against his heart. She could feel the organ beating, strong and steady, like the man himself.

Djaq could have told anyone all about the heart. She knew how and why it worked, what its' function was, and what would inevitably happen if, on day, it stopped.

But when it came to her real heart, the on she willingly would have given to him, had he asked, she was ignorant. All she would ask was his heart in return...

And, unknowing to her, he would have gladly handed it over.

_Your smile is a pleasant change from before_

It would be a long time, Djaq knew, before Will would smile again. But his smiles were rare anyway, on account of the many loads he had been forced to burden. A young man should not have so much responsibility heaped on his shoulder. Djaq treasured his smiles. She held them close to her heart.

_When you thought that you couldn't take any more_

He had been lost, and she had found him. Because that's what she did... she saved lives. She had saved his. He had been drowning in his own despair without even realising it, and she had pulled him out, into her arms. Had it not been for her, he would have willingly died.

He kissed the top of her dark hair softly, murmuring his thanks. He wasn't sure if she heard.

She did.

_Sometimes, we all just need to let it out._

_Let it out..._

_**FIN.**_

**(Fluffy and slightly angsty. You have to love it.**

**You could show your love by pressing that little button right there, in the corner. See that blue/purple/grey one? That's the one.**

**BeckyScarlett x )**


End file.
